In the defense field, it is known that firearms have a field of aim that is substantially rectangular or square, as, in known firearm supports, the angular range in elevation/depression and the azimuthal angular range (or traverse) are independent of one another. In other words, the limit profile delimiting the possible trajectories of the projectiles coming out of the firearm is substantially rectangular or square.
Known firearm supports for a firearm suffer from some drawbacks.
One drawback lies in the fact that firearms can often open fire within a firing profile having an irregular shape; hence, in order to avoid hitting undesired objects, it is necessary to reduce the traverse angle and/or the elevation/depression angle of the firearm, thus obtaining a firing profile that is too reduced. This drawback can occur, for example, when the arm is installed on a vehicle having an opening with an irregular shape or when it is necessary to open fire without the risk of hitting important elements of the vehicle itself, such as for example the fuel tank, the blades of the helicopter, etc.